Palesa Koumongoe
Palesa Koumongoe is the daughter of Dilah and the granddaughter of Thakane from The Sacred Milk of Koumongoe, a South African fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Brown Fairy Book. Info Name: Palesa Koumongoe Age: 17 Parent's Story: The Sacred Milk of Koumongoe Roommate: Rufaro Makoma Alignment: Rebel Appearance: Average height, with dark brown skin, black hair in microbraids, and brown eyes. Wears a blue and gold dress. On her head is a straw hat. Secret Heart's Desire: To protect trees from harm. My "Magic" Touch: I can grow trees that produce milk. Storybook Romance Status: Soren Trommler is my boyfriend. He's really cute. "Oh Curses!" Moment: My milk trees don't always produce good-tasting milk. I can't guarantee that they're going to taste good. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I love growing trees. Least Favorite Subject: Poison Fruit Theory. I'd rather not deal with poisonous plants. Best Friend Forever After: My boyfriend Soren. He's so nice. Biography Helele! My name is Palesa Koumongoe. I'll tell you about my family. One day, my grandmother Thakane was asked by her brother Koane to get milk from the tree Koumongoe, despite having been warned to stay away from it. Grandma got milk from Koumongoe, but Koane wanted more. Grandma went back to get more, this time using an axe. Milk flowed all the way to her home. Grandma was then due to be given to the ogre for breaking an important rule. She went to the ogre's town, but instead met his son Masilo. Masilo fell in love with Grandma and married her. Later, they had a baby girl, Dilah. But when she heard that the ogre was going to eat Dilah since she was a girl, Grandma gave Mom to an old woman at the lake. One day, Grandma went to the lake and saw Mom as a young woman. Grandma wanted her daughter back, but she needed a price - she gave the old woman a thousand cattle. After some time, Mom decided to marry, and she had children of her own. I've got an older sister named Tokoloho and an older brother named Diboko. We also live with our grandparents, as well as my grandfather's mother. We also have my great-uncle Koane and his kids and grandkids not to far off, as well as Grandma's parents (my great-grandfather and great-grandmother). We're all close. I'm here at Ever After High, where I'm spending my first year. I am set to take the place of my grandmother Thakane, though I'm not willing to take that role. I'm a Rebel at heart and want my own path - I especially don't want to sacrifice my own child. I've found that I can grow trees that have milk in them, thanks to buying special seeds at the school's plant nursery. When I grow them, they are full of milk. Students come to the trees to get milk. I make sure that the trees are not harmed. I've got some difficulties with my autism, though - it can be hard to manage, especially with the fact that I'm always rubbing my fingers together. I also herd cattle here. The school's bulls and cows are very friendly and I enjoy taking care of them. I've got a boyfriend here named Soren Trommler. He's a drummer, and he's always playing his drum. He's also got that really cute drummer boy outfit. He's autistic too, which makes me comfortable that I have someone to relate to. Trivia *Palesa's name means "flower" in Sotho. (Her parent's story comes from the Sotho people.) *Palesa is allergic to mold. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Brown Fairy Book Category:Commoners Category:South African